This invention relates to a container assembly for holding two or more different liquids which are mixed together in a predetermined ratio. The container assembly may, for example, be a can or a tank adapted to hold a mixture of gasoline and two cycle motor oil mixed in a predetermined ratio for use in two cycle engines. Alternatively, liquids such as pesticides and/or herbicides may be mixed in a predetermined ratio with water.
A problem arises when a container is partially filled with a mixture of properly proportioned liquids and there is a desire or need to completely fill the container with liquids of the same proportions. Since the quantity of the mixture remaining in the container generally is unknown, it is difficult to determine the additional amount of mixture that must be prepared in order to fill the container. Moreover, the liquids usually must be measured separately in a second container for subsequent transfer to the main container.